Vida escolar
by cari-chan1
Summary: Rhode asiste a la escuela como un estudiante normal...o tal vez no. Oneshot


**N/A**. Siempre me pregunté a qué clase de escuela asistiría Rhode (ya que se supone que va a la escuela, puesto que tiene que hacer deberes xP) así que entre pensamientos absurdos se me ocurrió esto en un momento de aburrimiento xD Es cortito y quizás sea un poco angst.

Se agradecen mucho mucho los reviews

* * *

**Vida escolar**

Paseó los dedos sobre la delicada tela azabache, asegurándose que quedaba cinco centímetros por encima de lo permitido, ni un centímetro más ni uno menos, dejando apreciar la piel descubierta a la que no alcanzaban sus oscuras medias.

La chaqueta de suave lino, ocultaba la blusa nívea que le cubría hasta el cuello con un recargado bordado, y quedaba adornada por un pequeño lazo rojo de raso que apretaba en exceso y con placer.

Admiró sus zapatos de charol, brillaban tanto que era posible ver reflejados en ellos su ropa interior, ofreciendo ese toque indecente que atraía las miradas. Sonrió satisfecha y volvió a deslizar los dedos entre los pliegos de su falda, estremeciéndose casi con éxtasis.

Rhode adoraba su uniforme escolar.

Era tan sobrio y puritano, como el de una monja, y aunque solo fuera para poder ir arrancando uno a uno los hilos que lo conformaban, merecía la pena llevarlo puesto.

Era como una piel de oveja.

Las muchachas correteaban a su alrededor, saludándola como a una más de sus compañeras, con sus sonrisas luminosas e inocentes, columpiando al ritmo de la brisa sus uniformes sombríos. Toda aquella vitalidad que desprendían quedaba aprisionada por los grandes muros de piedra gris que se alzaban poderosos varios metros por encima de sus cabezas y donde la hiedra crecía a su antojo, mientras, a lo lejos, el robusto edificio las recibía con su gran boca oscura, y las torres estilizadas y puntiagudas se mofaban de sus moradoras virginales.

Antes de que la campana de plata emitiera su rítmico eco, anunciando el inicio de las clases, siempre se detenía ante la imagen de la capilla. Levantaba los ojos afilados, brillantes, y le sonreía con una expresión burlona, desafiándola a que detuviera sus actos.

Nunca recibía respuesta. Y ella disfrutaba de la libertad dada con aquel silencio.

En aquel lugar Rhode no tenía amigas, ni siquiera compañeras. Rhode tenía juguetes.

Sus muñecas eran hermosas, dulces, y tan diferentes unas de otras que bien podría tratarse de una exótica colección.

Pero más que admirarlas, Rhode prefería jugar con ellas.

Por las noches, entraba en los dormitorios de las alumnas y se metía entre sus sabanas, divirtiéndose con ellas hasta que éstas se percataban que nada de lo que les sucedía era un sueño y las gotas de sangre se deslizaban por sus pieles.

Ello llevaba a menudo a rumores acerca de fantasmas o vampiros, historias de terror que a Rhode le gustaba interpretar como la mejor de las divas, llegando incluso a disfrazarse mientras mordía las blancas y suaves pieles de las muchachas, algunas de las cuales esperaban extasiadas que un galante vampiro les chupara la sangre.

Le gustaba contemplar las brillantes perlas rojas deslizándose sobre el profundo negro y el pulcro blanco, eran el complemento más exquisito y delicado para sus muñecas. Lástima que sus rebeldes juguetes no opinaran del mismo modo.

Cuando descubrían quien era el artífice de sus pequeñas torturas nocturnas se mostraban escandalizadas, y ya no les parecía encantador que la sangre manchara sus delicados camisones. Gritaban, corrían y abrían los ojos con repulsión y miedo, mientras se apretaban el cuerpo en un abrazo, como si ello impidiera a Rhode acercarse a ellas.

Y aquella era la señal. El momento en el que la joven Noé reemplazaba a sus muñecas rotas por otras nuevas, más obedientes pero no tan divertidas.

Hubiera preferido no tener que hacerlo, ya que sus estúpidos sirvientes siempre dejaban el suelo manchado de sangre, ofreciendo una evidencia demasiado clara sobre lo sucedido. Y a ella no le gustaba llamar demasiado la atención.

Pero sabía que pronto todas sus muñecas tendrían que ser reemplazadas, no era la primera vez, pero disfrutaba hasta el último segundo ocultando su identidad, jugando al ajedrez en aquella gran casa de muñecas donde los adultos no eran más que meros peones, y la muchacha más fuerte, la superviviente, era el rey.

Cuando daba el jaque mate, la casa de muñecas finalmente pasaba a ser propiedad de Rhode.

Y ella reía, reía con todo el cuerpo, presa de un placer desconocido para los mortales, deseando encontrar pronto más juguetes con los que continuar riendo hasta la extenuación.

- ¿No son divertidas estas escuelas católicas? – musitó con una sonrisa, lanzando a su acompañante una mirada profunda.

- Vas a llegar tarde. – fue todo lo que obtuvo en respuesta.

Rhode se descolgó de su brazo y echó a correr entre la masa de estudiantes, dando varias vueltas en el proceso con los brazos extendidos como si de un momento a otro fuera a echar a volar.

- Hasta luego. - se despidió agitando el brazo, ya a muchos metros de distancia.

Tyki suspiró, pero acabó por sonreír y devolverle el gesto. Siempre la dejaba hacer, permitiendo que se colgara de su brazo o correteara a su alrededor, como a una hermana menor en exceso consentida.

Y mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo, se preguntó cuanto tiempo tardarían esta vez, todos aquellos corderitos, en ser devorados por el lobo con piel de oveja.

**fin**


End file.
